1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable assembly, more particularly to a cable assembly equipped with indicating device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, personal computers (PC) are used of a variety of techniques for providing input and output. Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer telephony interface, consumer and productivity applications. The design of USB is standardized by the USB Implementers Forum (USB-IF), an industry standard body incorporating leading companies from the computer and electronic industries. USB can connect peripherals such as mouse devices, keyboards, PDAs, gamepads and joysticks, scanners, digital cameras, printers, external storage, networking components, etc. For many devices such as scanners and digital cameras, USB has become the standard connection method.
However, as a USB connector have an outer metallic shell, and it is difficult to observe working status when the USB connector is connected to an electronic device. Hence, an improved connector is desired to overcome aforementioned problem.